Rina David - Siblings Foot Steps
by savannahclaire
Summary: What if Ziva had a younger sister that Eli had only found out about months before his wife was killed? What would her story be? How will Ziva react when she finds out she has another sister? just a story that came to mind a few weeks ago when i was on break. First fanfiction. I do not own anything but my own characters.


Chapter 1- Rina David

Daughter of Eli and Rivka David

Sister of Ari, Ziva, & Tali

Gunshots rang out as the newly turned eighteen years old sat on her bedroom floor. The small house she and her mother had lived in for the last ten years was located in an extremely secluded area of Israel and Rina didn't mind the secluded life style they lived.

She didn't mind not having that many friends. She didn't mind that she didn't have a father figure in her life. And she sure didn't mind being the only girl in their village that could shoot any type of gun you gave her and could beat any individual in man-to-man combat.

"Rina, come down stairs please." stated Rivka, Rina's mother who is a retired dancer and now a teacher at a local studio.

"Okay Ima." Rina stated as she got up from her place on the floor and headed downstairs. She rounded the corner and started towards the kitchen, which was at the end of the hall. As she walked in she stopped slowly.

"Ima, who is this?" she asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Rina this is Eli. He is my ex-husband." Rivka explained in an extremely angered voice.

"Shalom Rina. It's very nice to meet you." Eli stated. He looked at Rina who still stood stiff in the entrance.

"Ri you can come in here if you wish." Rivka stated. She knew as well as Rina was concerned that her daughter would not be very welcoming to their guest.

"Oh it's fine Rivka. She reminds me much of my own daughter." Eli exclaimed jokingly before Rina could answer.

"Really. Which one? The one you trained to kill or the one you sacrificed for your job?" Rivka questioned harshly. Eli knew as well as anybody to bring up the two things that Rivka had loved so much and had lost at such a horrid time.

"Ima, I'm going to finish some work. I'll be upstairs." Rina stated hoping she could slip away from this fight her mother was involved in. Rivka nodded and watched her baby disappear into the darkness of her house.

" Rivka you didn't have to be so harsh about Ziva and Tali. They are still your daughters." Eli stated as he kept his eyes on the women he had loved so much.

" Ziva and Tali were never my children. They were simply two people that you used to get to the highest position in Mossad." Rivka exclaimed. "You knew from the start that your children would be killers and would be just like you. No matter how bad I wanted them to not be." she finished.

"How dare you talk about your own blood like that." Eli yelled.

"My blood! Oh so now they're mine." Rivka yelled back like they used to when they were still married.

"They were always your blood. You are their mother." Eli exclaimed.

"Eli why are you here?" Rivka asked as she pored tea into two cups.

"Rivka I was recently informed that you have something of mine." Eli stated in a professional manner.

"Really? And what would that be?" she demanded.

"Rina." he simply stated.

"My daughter is not yours! And even if she was you would never take her from me." Rivka stated sternly.

"Rivka. I have sources that say that Rina is my daughter and I would be rather happy to be in her life." Eli exclaimed trying to convince his ex-wife that he was willing to be a father.

" Eli. I am telling you now that you will never be in a part of my daughter's life and that you will never influence her like you had Ziva and Tali." Rivka stated. She handed him his tea and stood silently.

"Rivka I never intended for us to lose Tali. It just happened that way." Eli explained. Tears began to slowly roll down Rivka's face. She didn't dare make eye contact with the man who had brought her so much pain.

" Yakirati, please don't cry. Your tears are not needing to be shed." Eli stated as he came closer to his only true love.

"Do not tell me when my tears can not come." she exclaimed harshly. "I may cry whenever I wish. I can cry for whomever I want to cry for and I can certainly cry for my daughters whom you took from me and trained to be just like you." she concluded. Eli stood directly in front of her. He slowly moved a stand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and caressed her cheek.

"Rivka, I never meant for any of those things to happen and..."

"But they did happen Eli, and you can never bring back my Angels. You can never bring back the happiness that I got from my children." She stated interrupting him. Eli pulled her into his arms at the moment and held her tightly like he did when they were young and still married.

"Um Ima, I'm going down the street to Rafael's house." Rina stated as she interrupted.

"Rina, I need to tell you something. So don't go over to his house just yet." Rivka stated as she and Eli looked at the young dark haired girl.

"Ima, he already thinks I'm on my way over." Rina exclaimed trying to get her mother to consider the trip at hand.

" Child your mother is telling you to stay home and you must obey her." Eli stated in a very fatherly way.

"You are not my father so do not tell me where and when I can not go." Rina stated back with annoyance.

The two adults were quiet as Rina waited for her mother to get on to the stranger who stood rather close to her mother.

"Ima, he isn't my father right?" she asked with utter despair.

"Rina, There are some things I have not told you due to the sadness that such topics bring to me." Rivka stated as she leaned into Eli's protective arm. "And one would be that your father is Eli David." she concluded.

"Ima, I do not understand why you must lie to me. Is he making you do these things?" Rina asked.

"Do not call your mother a liar. She is telling the truth." Eli exclaimed protectively. Rina laughed.

"My mother would not tell me that you, a monster in our own country, are my father." she exclaimed and turned to leave.

"Rina please listen to me." Rivka exclaimed as she sobbed.

"No mother. I am not going to listen to all this nonsense that he makes you say." she stated and began to walk away.

Rivka let go of her once husband and started to walk after her daughter.

"Yakirati, let me speak with her." Eli calmly stated as he walked after his wife.

"She will not listen to you. She most likely won't even listen to me." She stated with an all-knowing tone.

"Let me try to connect with where she is coming from." he demanded. Rivka agreed and told him where Rina's room was. Eli, whose hair had changed from the dark brown color he had grown up with to an even softer grey shade from his age, made his way upstairs and to his daughter's room.

He knocked on her door and waited for an answer. When one didn't come he slowly opened the wooden door and glanced around at the dance styled bedroom.

"Rina, may I talk to you?" he asked as he stood in the doorway. Rina sat on the edge of her bed with tears running down her face and her hands shaking harshly.

"I do not know why you are here. It seems unreasonable to come and talk to me since you are not my father." she exclaimed with anger in her voice.

"Child I do not understand why you will not comply with the truth. It is not such a big deal since your mother and I have never touched on the subject with you previously." Eli stated as he entered the room a few more inches.

"I comply with the fact that my mother has lied to me about multiple things but that she has went as low as telling me that some random man from her past is my father is far to

Low." Rina exclaimed as she picked up her stuffed rabbit.

"I am no random man. I am in fact the director of Mossad and have a very special job that I do at hand." Eli exclaimed. "May I sit?" he asked Rina as he pointed to the end of the bed. The teen nodded and Eli sat. He looked at Rina and smiled. It had been years since he had spent any time with any of his daughters and since Tali had already passed away and Ziva had moved on from his life style there really was not fact in taking time slowly.

"Did you always know that Rivka and I were out here?" Rina asked.

" I always knew where Rivka was however there was a moment a few years ago when I spent several months keeping an eye on you. Where ever you went I had one of my agents keep you in sight and tell me every single thing you did." he stated.

"So you pretty much just stalked me?" Rina asked as she looked down at her feet.

"Child, my men were there to protect and if anything occurred in your presence then they would be there to interfere if it became life threatening." Eli stated. He placed his hand under her chin and made the brown-eyed teen look at him. Rina was quiet.

"Is my mother telling the truth?" she asked turning her body to face Eli.

"About what Rinaleh?" he asked as he moved a stand of hair out of the sixteen year olds face.

"About you, about my whole life?" she questioned as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Yes she was. And my Rina I want to be a father to you." Eli stated as he fell into adoration for his youngest child.

"Abba..." she began. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Shhhh Rina, it will all be alright." Eli began. Rina's tears began to fall and Eli pulled her into his arms. "Do not cry yakirati. You must be strong." he concluded as he smoothed her hair and held her closely.

The two sat on her bed for the next fifteen minutes as Rina shed her tears. Eli held her and the Tel Aviv born child kept close to his side.

"Rina?" Rivka asked as she slowly opened her daughter's bedroom door.

"Ima, I love you." Rina stated as her mother walked in.

"I love you as well my child. Now let Eli and I speak down stairs for a while. And you need to get ready for bed, okay." Rivka stated as she motioned for Eli to leave.

"Goodnight Ima, goodnight Abba." Rina said surprising her mother.

"Goodnight my Rina." Eli stated as he kissed her on the forehead. Rivka led the way out of their daughter's room and downstairs towards the kitchen.

Rivka stood facing away from Eli as he followed her. She looked at the small picture of her two daughters that she had lost. It sat next to a picture of herself and Rina from several years previously.

"Eli, since when does my daughter call you Abba?" Rivka asked.

"Can she not? I am her father after all, am I not?" he replied. Rivka turned and glared at the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Yes you are her father, however the fact that she calls you Abba she may not." Rivka began. "My child will never call you that and you will never be able to visit her again, Eli. She and I were perfectly fine until you intruded into our lives." she continued." We were happy and enjoying our time that Allah has graciously given us. And then you... Had to come and try and be a father. You had to be in our lives and you had to come and take my daughter's sanity." she concluded.

"Is being a father a crime? Is being in a man's own child's life a crime?" He asked, as he stood in front of his ex-wife.

"Eli, you don't just be in her life. But you manipulate her into thinking you are a prince charming and have come to rescue her when in truth you are here to simply take her innocence and drive her into your work." Rivka exclaimed as she picked up their cups from previously and placed them in the sink.

"It is different with Rina. She is not going to become like Ziva, Ari and Tali. She will not follow in her siblings foot steps." Eli claimed as he Observed every movement she made.

"How do you know?" Rivka asked. "How do you know that she will not want to fight like her sister and how do you know she won't become a killer like them?" Rivka stated as a comeback.

"I know because she will not join the military. She will not join Mossad and she will not be trained as I have trained the rest of them." Eli claimed trying to put his point across.

" No… I will not trust you with her life. She will never be to see you and she will absolutely never become like her siblings." Rivka stated. "Now leave my home and never return into our lives." she finished. Eli stated nothing else and simply walked to the door and left.


End file.
